


Forever yours

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: A little angsty drabble about insecurities and love ft my fave ship Mishton. I recommend listening to Lights Down Low by MAX and broken by lovelytheband (both songs will be mentioned a bit) This is my first ever fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it!





	Forever yours

Heaven only knows where you've been

Mitchy's POV:

Some night when I can't sleep I lay awake and admire your beauty. I can't believe you're mine. I don't deserve someone like you. I think about how we met. Late at night, at your best friends birthday party by the bathroom. I was mesmerized. I'd never seen someone as beautiful as you, someone as flawless. You radiated light, you're still the light in my darkness. But you were taken, and I couldn't make you mine. Waiting for you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wrote song after song after song, trying to get you out of my head, to no avail. I knew I'd just have to wait for you to be ready and to be free, I'd have waited forever if I had to. I think about our life together, how perfect you are to me. I'm not the best boyfriend in the world, I'm too broken to fully love you the way you deserve and I know my days with you are limited, and I plan to take full advantage of them. You have all of my heart and you know that. I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you. Right now you're curled up against me with your head on my chest, sleeping peacefully. The moonlight shines across your face, making you look like an angel. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I want to stay here forever, holding you, until I have to let you go. I would give you anything in the world if it meant I could have you for the rest of my life. You don't know this, but I bought a ring. I bought it after 3 months, cause I knew you were it for me, and it's been hidden for almost 2 years now. The only reason I haven't asked is because I know you're gonna say no. You're too young to be tied down, you wanna travel the world, and I know you're gonna find someone better then me and leave. I don't want to tie you down, but I don't want to lose you either. I love you. 

It's like we're in a movie

Ashton's POV:

I can practically hear your thoughts racing. Just breathe, you're OK. I know it's hard, but you got this. Insomnia won't win this time, I won't let it. I pull you closer and hold you against my chest, and whisper how much I love you in your ear. I don't know what I'd do without you, you complete me. You're the last piece to my broken puzzle. All I've ever wanted was to be lonely with you, to have you forever. But I'm scared. I'm scared to love you. Love ends, I've seen it happen to my mum and it's happened to me. I don't think you know how scared I was to tell you I loved you. I was so afraid that you'd just laugh and walk away; you don't know how relieved I was when you said it back. I know about the songs you wrote for me and never recorded, I know how you waited months for me to get over her and open my heart to love again, I'm grateful you decided I was worth waiting for. I'm an awful boyfriend, that's what she told me, I don't know why you're wasting your time with me. I know there's someone else out there that's better for you then I am. I'm too broken to love you the way you deserve. And I found the ring, you don't know it but I found it in your shirt drawer, you're terrible at hiding things. I'm just waiting for you to ask me, it's all I've ever wanted. I'm young, but I want to be yours forever, I want to be Mr. Ashton Collins so badly. You probably think I'm gonna say no, but I think I'm ready. Not just to marry you, but maybe to start settling down. It's scary as hell, but when I'm with you, nothing's scary anymore. I love you so much. 

Turn the lights, turn the lights down low


End file.
